The Return of Snow UNDERGOING MAJOR EDITS
by Rueress Mellark
Summary: 20 years after the second rebellion, Katniss Everdeen-Mellark is living happily with Peeta and her two children in District 12, but not for too long. Corotia Snow, grand daughter of Cornillus Snow came out of the shadows for revenge. **RATED T DUE TO VIOLENCE**
1. Chapter 1: A Typical Day of The Mellarks

I wake to the smell of cinnamon and dill. Peeta. I think. He's probably making breakfast. It's actually funny. Usually it's the woman who cooks, but in this relationship, it's the boy with the bread. I get out of bed, and walk to my children's room. Still sound asleep. The girl, she's beautiful. She looks so pure and innocent as the sunlight hits her face; reminds me so much of Prim. Oh lovely Prim. And the boy, he looks amazing. His ash blond hair perfectly reflects his pure flawless face.

I close their door gently behind me. I go down the hallway to the stairs and find Peeta mixing various spices and herbs in a bowl.

"Morning." I greet him as I walk across the room. "Morning Katniss." he says as he focuses his attention to me and pulls me into his arms. We just stand there for a while then I give him a little peck on the cheek to break away the silence. "What are you baking?" I ask him. "The usual, cinnamon buns with a few cheese rolls." he replies as he added a pinch of cinnamon in the bowl.

"I wonder what wouldve happened if we haven't defeated the Capitol." I flinch as he mentions it. That's a first. "I wouldn't want to think about a life without you or our children." is all I can say. "Sorry, Katniss." he tells me and for a while, we stay silent again.

"What time is it?" I inquire. "Quarter past six." he says. "I'll go hunting first."

I go out the door and grab my hunting jacket and game bag and secure my Mockingjay pin. I jog to the meadow and go under the long uncharged fence. I retrieve my bow and arrow from a hollow log.

I walk around for 2 hours and think about why Peeta asked me that. What could have happened? I don't know for sure.

I come back with a mix of a dozen of rabbits, squirrels and some birds. I also bring home some katniss roots. I go to what used to be the Hob "Thank you so much, Katniss." Greasy Sae tells me as I give her 2 rabbits and 1 squirrel as I know she'll need it more than me. I go back home and show Peeta what I've got. "This would be great for breakfast tomorrow, but if I may ask, why do you still hunt? We have all the money to live for longer then we will." he asks as he gets the rabbits and squirrels. "Well, it's just like a sport now. I mean, it's like my place of peace, just like you when you're making bread." I reply. He nods and for a while we're silent again. "Should I wake the children?" I ask. "Sure, I'm just about done baking." I nod.

I go back up the stairs and down the hall to their room. They look so peaceful. It would be a shame to wake them. I first go to the the boy. The boy who is a replica of Peeta. Cincree. Named after my designer, Cinna who was brutally murdered by President Cornillus Snow's people. Cinna, the thought of him makes me shed a tear. That amazing man that helped me through thick and thin and risked his life to make sure I become the Mockingjay.

"Cincree. Wake up, my little sweet." I say as I nudge him lightly. He opens he's beautiful Seam eyes and yawns. "Mama." he says, and I shriek.

"PEETA! PEETA! PEETA!" I scream as loudly as I dare. "KATNISS! WHAT'S HAPPENING?" he shouts as he runs up the stairs and bursts in the room waking our daughter.

"it's Cincree!" I say to him "What?" he asks panicky. "He said his first word! Say it Cincree!" I say as I nudge Cincree. "Mama." he says again. HE SAID IT! We go in for a group hug while the girl tiredly gets out of bed. I pull her in before she knows what got her.

The girl with the lovely brown hair and beautiful gray eyes is Rueress named after two very important people to me.

Rue for her cleverness and for reminding me of Prim. Wiress for helping us and outsmarting the Capitol in the 75th Hunger Games.

Thinking about that makes me remember the day when Prim was reaped. Once again, I feel fire catching inside of me. I control myself and remember all the happy times I had with Peeta and my children.

"Time for breakfast!" I say as happy as I can.

We all go down and settle on the dining table and eat the bread quietly.

After I wash the dishes, I go back to the table and have classes with the children while Peeta goes and shops for supplies. As I teach Rueress read, the phone rings and interrupts her as she almost reads "cat". "I'll get it." I say to no one in particular and stand up and excuse myself from the table.

It's been very long since we received a phone call. It's probably just another update from the Capitol on how Panem is going but when I answer it, I let out a quiet gasp.

Gale.


	2. Chapter 2: A Unedpected Phone Call

I haven't talked to Gale for more than 10 years! Why call now?

"Hi." he says calmly as if we just saw each other yesterday.

"Gale?" I say shocked.

"Yup, hi, Katniss. Is it a wrong time? If it is I'll call again-."

I cut him off mid sentence, "No. No. Now is a good time." I try to say as calmly as i can.

"Oh, alright then. Anyways, i was wondering if I coud visit you sometime tomorrow with my family?" he says.

His family? I've never seen his family before. Just the thought of it makes my mind wonder. "Hello?" Gale says and breaks my train of thought.

"Umm, yah I'm still here." I reassure him.

"So could we have the pleasure to stay at your house tomorrow?" he asks again with a chuckle, but it dosent sound right.

"Sure, sure. Why not?"

Why not? I'll tell you why not. Peeta. I dont want to revive the feelings I had for them when I was 17.

For a while we have idle chit chat, about how's each other is doing and how life is for each other.

i find out that he is married to a woman named Amirah and has a son. They live somewhere in District 2.

then at around quarter to 11, I put down the phone, and just in time since Peeta just came back.

He first drops the things he bought on the table, walks to the kids and kiss their head then walks to me and gives me a long kiss. I couldve sworn I heard Rueress say "Ewww." I lean away from him and think about how to tell him about Gale. So after a few minutes of silence, I finally speak up. Its now or never.

I tell him about the call and how Gale is coming to visit.

He shows no sign of emotion and just says: "Well, we better get ready." then he just walks up the stairs silently.

I feel a little pang of guilt and I don't know why.

Is it because he thinks I still have feelings for Gale?

No. He knows that I chose him. We toasted bread together. We beared two beautiful children.

I go to the kitchen and decide to cook lunch. I wouldn't want to disturb Peeta.

I look at what's in the bag. I find a carton of eggs, a few sausages, two bottles of milk, some vegetables and fruits. I also saw some Vension steaks. I decide to make those.

As I wait for my steaks to cook, I help the children with their books and toys and bring them back to their room for a quick nap.

I lay Cincree on his bed and tuck in Rueress. I kiss both of thieir foreheads gently. I go back down to the kitchen and quickly clean up and by the time I'm done, the steaks are too.

I call them and we eat in silence for lunch.

For supper we just eat what was left over and once again, eat in silence. This is very unusual, but then, it's Peeta who usually brings life to the table and right now, I see he's thinking.

After we eat, I call the children for bathing and after, bathe myself in our own bathroom.

After, I change into one of my favorite silk night gowns I lay down and wait for Peeta.

"Why are you so silent?" I ask him as he lays down and I'm nearly sure I just stopped his train of thought just as Gale did to me. "Nothing. Just thinking."

"About?" I ask and he hesitates.

"Come on. I'm your wife, you can tell me anything."

"I was just thinking about your phone call with Gale. I was umm..."

"Jealous?" I continue his sentence

"yah that's the word im looking for."

"Well don't be. You are the one I chose because you are that beautiful dandelion in the meadow." I say and I see just a little smile escape his lips

I know immediately that wasnt the complete truth but I don't question it. "Goodnight, Peeta." I tell him tiredly. "Goodnight, Katniss." he says then gently presses his lips against mine. I close my eyes and wake up to loud knocking.

I get up and change into a shirt, some old pants and my hunting jacket hurriedly.

"Gale? What the?" I whisper at Gale who is outside my front door in the cold December winds. He looks like he hasn't aged a bit. He's wearing a old white shirt with brown pants and old hiking boots.

"Sorry." he says remorsefully.

"What-" that was last thing i remember before a per of huge arms lock me in a head lock from behind and I pass out.


	3. Chapter 3: Where Am I?

**Hey guys! So I haven't put a Author's Note anywhere so, here it is! Umm, hope you guys are enjoying the story! So far this is THE LONGEST chapter. Seriously twice as long as the first two chapters. The reason why is since the adventure begins here. ENJOY!**

**Lots of love,**

**liz Xx**

I wake up in a forest, and panic. Where am I?

Where is Disctrict Twelve?

My children?

Peeta?

I start running and running wishing this was my forest. The forest I hunt in. Then after realizing it would be no use, I turn back around to where I came from since it's the only safe place (probably).

When I reach the place I started, I see there is a tiny tablet with a single button.

I instinctively press the button and shriek.

It's the same snake eyes but now, it's a woman.

"Hello Mrs. Mellark." the woman says.

She looks like shes in her early 30s and has blond hair and quite a lot of wrinkles, probably from stress.

"I am Corotia Snow, grand daughter of President Cornillus Snow. You destroyed my grand father. You let the whole Panem fall, and i am here to avenge my grandfather's death! You have exactly one week to, find your way back to the Capitol and find the new Hunger Games arena." I flinch as she mentions a new arena.

What is this woman saying? "Here you must find a way to enter it and free, Mister and Missis Hawthorne and Mister Mellark. After that you must come and retrieve your children from my headquarters. Every day that pasts, the challenges will become worse, for you and for them. I advise you move now or your little family gets it. Oh and your mother, i've got her too. Tick tock. Time is running. Hurry up and may the odds be ever in your favour."

The screen turns black.

What? What's happening? Where's Gale? Where's my family? My mother? What's happening? Not knowing what to do next I just collapse and sob.

After an hour of sobbing, I realize, she's right, I have to move now or that woman will kill everyone I love. No, no, no. Not this again. Everybody I love is now at risk because of what I did again.

I must move now, but where? Who knows how long this forest will strech?

I guess there's only one way to find out. I calm myself down-which isn't as easy as it sounds-then start hiking north.

As I walk, I try to think where I could probably be in. After a while, i look for water. I find a small pond and dive in. I dont have a bow and arrow for hunting or defense. i was getting quite hungry. I chew a few mint leaves while walking. The forest reminds me a bit of mine, only its a lot more wet, almost like a jungle.

I see different animals amd must resist the urge to hunt them down. It was getting late and I hadqq to set up camp quick. A tall tree may be the best possibility right now, though I have already reached my late 30s dosen't mean I can't climb a decent tree anymore. I'm still quite squirrel like, if I do say so myself.

I find a big and long tree and decide this would be alright. It is in a layer of a lot of identical trees, so it may bring me sufficient shelter.

I climb it up. The feeling seems so refreshing. It reminds me of hunting on Sundays with Gale. Once I get to the top, I pull of some leaves from the branches in an attempt to make a comfortable bed. No such luck. I watch the sun go down once and for all. I hear my stomach rumble. I take the sharpest piece of wood and start piercing a whole in the bark. Once I got that done, I get a strip of some the inner bark. It's not a whole lot, but it's sufficient. I zip up my jacket and close my eyes, feeling that I am a tribute in the Games again. I wake up to a loud scream. Exactly like the first Games. I hear it's a man. It was possibly a hunter. I estimate he was 100 yards away and decide I should move now because that beast may be fast. And good thing now, too, since the sun is rising. I hurriedly climb down the tree and start hiking.

After hiking for several hours, I finally reach a village beside a sea. "District Four." I mutter to myself.

I walk toward a house and knock gently.

"Hello? Anyone?" suddenly a gasp escapes my lips. Those dark brown hair. I The dark green eyes, Annie. She looks around 50 now.

"Katniss?" she says equally shocked as me.

"Yah, it's me." I tell her calmly.

"Where did you come from?" she says questioningly

"It's a long story. I've been walking for hours."

"You must be tired, come in." she says as she pushes me in her home. It looked quite old. There were different fishing tools. From nets to tridents. In one case stood a impressive trident. I could only guess it was the one Beetee made for Finnick.

"What brings you here?" she asks with eyes full of concern. I know I can trust her even if shes quite bedraggled. So I tell her the story from the phone call of Gale, to him, supposedly coming for a visit, how I saw him outside my door shivering and looking remorseful, how I I passed out and woke up in the middle of the forest, the message from Corotia Snow and how I hiked out of the forest to see where I was. I even added the little touch of what Gale was wearing because it may be essential information later on. As I'm telling the story, I don't even realize, tears streaming from my eyes.

"I feel so sorry for you, Katniss. I don't know what I would've done if I were you. I would've probably killed myself already."

"I really don't know what to do. I put everyone the line again because of my actions." i say as I choke back up a sob. I promised myself I would never do that again, after what happened in the rebellion and the thousands of lifes taken because of my actions. I could never repay them. And if you must know, I hate debts going unpayed. "I really am sorry, Katniss. If there was only something I could do."

"Yah, I'm sorry for me too." I start sobbing "Life is just so unfair. What have I done to deserve this?".

"Katniss, I think I may have a plan to get you to the Capitol. I better start calling them up."

"Who? Victors from The Hunger Games?" I see she starts holding in the chair like its her life line while staring at the distance. I realize one second to late that, my question triggered her anxiety.

"Oh, no." I say as I start walking to Annie. "No. No. No. Annie. Annie, it's Katniss. Annie. Annie!" I say as I try to coax her back into the world, my voice getting louder and louder.

Then suddenly, as if on cue, a man bursts into the door and shoves me away from Annie while tears are still streaming down my face.

He goes to Annie, takes her hand and whispers something in her ear.

She slowly relaxes after a minute or so. This gesture reminds me so much of Finnick.

The way he would coax Annie back from a flash back like its no effort. Finnick. He died.

Why? Me. He sacrificed his life for me and I know it's a debt I could never repay. "Who are you?" he demands in a superior voice. "I'm Katniss. Katniss Everdeen." I say as my voice trembles to his superiority. I get a good look at him and I see, He looks like Finnick's twin from 20 years ago.

He has the same sea green eyes, brown hair and he's also amazingly fit. "Why are you here? Haven't you done enough to my family? You killed my father and now terrorized my mother!" he screams at me. My voice dosent work. Isn't what he said true? I feel tears going down my face. I hear Annie comeback to normal and pull her son away and to the corner. I don't raise my face, I keep it down because everything he said is true and I know it.

"Why do you trust her, mother? She killed father!"

"Your father sacrificed his life for Katniss! Without that sacrifice, you wouldn't be alive! You should show her respect!"

After a few minutes of sobbing and fighting, Annie comes near me to calm me down.

I hear her say "Come on, Katniss. You did everything right." or "Calm down, Katniss. It isn't your fault." I tune out her words. I think if everything I've done was wrong.

Should I have brought my children to the world? Should I have volunteered as tribute for Prim even if she would die anyway? No. I can't think like that. I did what I should. After another hour of crying and coaxing, I finally calm down.

"Katniss, let's get you to bed." she says very motherly to me.

I would never expect anyone to be like this after the tragedy that happened with my mother, especially not frm Annie.

She pulls me up and I follow. She brings me to a cozy room and to a bed. She carefully lays me down on the bed like I am her own. She tucks me in and I yawn. I allow her to do this since I am tired from all the hiking and sobbing. She quietly leaves the room and I close my eyes and loss conciousnes like I was a child again.


	4. Chapter 4: A Hell with My Family

**Hey guys! So here's chapter 4! Basically, this is my most fave chapter since I just added a scene a lot of you maybe anticipating. So heres a hint, this is where their family begins... ANY IDEAS? *wink* so hope you enjoy it since it was really fun to write.**

**Enjoy!**

**lots of love,**

**Liz xx**

* * *

"Katniss!" Peeta screams. His voice full of hatred.

What? What's happening?

"Mommy! Why did you do this?!" a girl screams and i immediately know its Rueress.

Rueress! I try to get it out of my throat, but it isn't working.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" it's a boy, My boy!

Cincree!

"Why did you kill her, Katniss?" I hear my mother say. Prim. Why did I kill her!? Prim!

"Why did you do this?!" they all say in unison, even little Cincree.

What? Where are you?

"Why, Katniss? Why?" they say again, full of anger.

I start screaming but my voice won't allow it. They all continue for what I can only describe as forever. I keep screaming. I don't dare stop. Maybe someone would hear me and take me out of this hell. This hell, filled with my family's hatred. It goes on and on.

Then I see Corotia Snow.

"May. The. Odds. Be. Ever. In. Your. Favour" she taunts me lingering on every word. I scream my loudest scream and startle myself awake

I stared sweating really hard and panting.

"KATNISS! KATNISS! WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" I hear Annie shout as she bursts into my room.

I start to cry heavily. "Its my family. Why did I do this?! I should've just died in the arena! None of this would've happened!" I say as I recall the dream.

"Then what, Katniss? Would your children exist? would there be peace in Panem? Would there still be continuos dictation? Would there be 23 innocent children dying every year in the Capitols hands?! Would there be peace? Don't you see, Katniss? Though thousands of lives were taken, they were taken for a good cause. From the thousands lost, millions were gained. Everything happens for a reason." she says so wisely, it's not the bedraggled Annie anymore, it is the wise mother Annie, this reminds me so much of Peeta.

Peeta, the mere thought of him makes me sob even louder.

It takes nearly an hour to calm me down, and when I do, it's already dawn.

I don't dare take the risk of going back to sleep. I get out of bed and to the shower Annie showed me.

I take my clothes off and stand in a warm shower for about half an hour. Sobbing while im in it thinking about my family then suddenly i get a flash back.

* * *

"Katniss! Katniss! Where did you go, you worthless girl on fire?!" I hear Peeta shout kiddingly as I hide behind the heater between the kitchen and the masterbedroom of one of the houses in The Victors' Village.

We've been playing hide-and-seek for nearly an hour now and its just so fun!

He passes me and turns his back and for a second I found a chance to sneak up on him.

I quickly scamper out of the back of the heater and out and put him in the thighest head lock I can manage without seriously choking him.

"You've got 10 seconds left to live; what's your last words?" I say as Cato like as I possibly can but obviously fail to my fit of laughter.

Suddenly, just as fast as I put him in a head lock, he twists my arm and pins me on my back on the floor.

"Really, now? Oh as long as you want me too." he pulls me up in a position where in I would be standing. I see he's kneeling and offer him a hand. He takes it but dosent pull himself up, instead he pulls out a little box from a pocket.

Faster than my mind can work, my tears start going down my face. Is he going to ask the question?

"Katniss, the past 3 years with you has been amazing. From the 74th Hunger Games where in you took care of me and risked your life for mine." oh my. I thought and i feel my tears falling onto my neck.

"to the 75th Hunger Games where you nearly took your own life for the sake of the whole Panem." _I would give up anything for Panem and you._ I wanted to say but I didn't want to ruin his beaustiful speech.

"to when you put up with my hi jacked self even when I was about to kill you, to this very moment, I knew you care for me." I just can't take it. I start choking on my tears. I see tears streaming down his face too.

"Even from when I first layed my yes on you 14 years ago when you sang the Valley Song in your plaid dress when you were in two braids instead of one, I knew you were the one. When my heart nearly sank when I saw you in the rain 8 years ago dying of starvation and I wanted to beat myself since all I could give you was two loaves of burnt bread, I knew one day I had to be yours and you would be mine." _that was so beautiful._ I wanted to say, but I saw he wasn't finished yet so I held it back.

"Katniss, since I was 5, no other girl gave a lasting impression as you. I couldn't think of any other woman I'd rather live my life with. I want to grow old knowing Katniss Everdeen, my love, was growing with me and my children and grandchildren. I want to start a family with you, Katniss. I want nobody else in my life." I am speechless. That is beautiful. I know it's all sincere. I want to say all that, but my voice failed to work. My eyes were like water falls now, just like his.

"K-Katniss," he mumbles. "Will you toast bread with me and give me the honor to be your husband?" he says so sincerely, it melts my heart.

"I-I want to Peeta, but I'm afraid you'll love another and just leave me." I tell him with sincerity.

He wipes a tear and hesitates. "Oh of course I will love another girl! Heck, I would go on my knee for her! We both will." I became confused. What does he mean? "In ten years you'll meet her and you and I will tie her first shoe laces together, and she'll call you 'mother'!" he says with a cheeky smile.

Peeta and his way of words!

My smile becomes so big, my cheeks start hurting.

"YES! YES! YES, PEETA, YES!" I shout so loud, I feel that I wouldn't be able to speak for the next 2 weeks but I couldn't care less.

Before Peeta even regains his balance on his metal leg, I pull him in for a passionate kiss.

He whispers, "You love me. Real or not real?" I tell him "Real".

Nothing could ruin this for me.

Nothing.

* * *

I turn off the water and dry myself off with a towel. I go back to the room and see Annie layed some clothes for me to wear. An old shirt, some leggings, and my hunting jacket. I wear the clothes on and they fit perfectly. I look in the mirror, and i see i look like im 17 again.

I also see my Mockingjay pin on the side. I pin on the Mockngjay securing it tightly, making sure it won't fall off. It reminds me of Madge, my friend the mayor's daughter, and Rue, my ally in the 74th Hunger Games and District 13.

It's my only reminder of home now.

I get out of the room and see Annie heating up something for breakfast. I help her clean up and as I'm cleaning I learn a lot about District Four. Like how she is a merchants daughter while Finnick is part of something like the Seam in District 4. I learn about what the different kinds of fishing tools are around the house and how deadly they could be.

After 2 hours of cleaning, I take a seat on their dining table.

Annie's son walks out of a room and kisses Annie on the forehead. He joins me on the table and gives me a glare.

If looks can kill, his would, but I'm not scared, my looks can easily out kill his.

Annie also joins us. "Katniss, I thought it was just right if I formally introduced you two to each other. Katniss, this is my son Jerico."

Annie is probably expecting us to shake hands but instead we have a staring contest for who knows how long.

"Well? Shake hands." Annie demands quite Effie Trinket like. Both of us stare at each other for another minute, then we reach out for each other's hand.

When our hands meet, I feel his are tense and cold. After a second of awkward handshaking, we let go.

Jerico gets up, "I have to go to work. I'll see you mother in a few hours." he says.

He goes near me and whispers something, "If you dare lay a finger on my mother, I won't show mercy on you." then he walks away.

The arrogance that man has! Though, I have to admire him for his portectiveness over Annie, which is understandable considering they're the only family each other has.

I get the dishes and wash them, then I hear Annie on the phone with someone and it catches my attention.


End file.
